Electronic devices such as cellular phones, calculators, and directional aids which may be used by an automobile driver, and which are not part of the original equipment of the vehicle, need to be mounted within arm's reach. Various types of stands and brackets are currently available for that purpose. These stands or brackets are usually attached to the dashboard, on the central console spanning the drive shaft tunnel, on the floor of the vehicle, or on a seat anchoring bracket. Because those electronic devices are prime targets for thieves, they must be removed from their stand and hidden away in the glove compartment, under one of the seats, or carried away by the automobile owner when the vehicle is left unattended. The presence of an empty stand is a telltale sign that the coveted device might be present somewhere in the vehicle.
The present invention results from efforts to provide a way of concealing both the device and the stand when the vehicle is left unattended.